Fazbear & Friend's: Sister Location 2
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Welcome to Circus Baby's Party World! Joined Funtime Springtime Bonnie and her new friends: Circus Baby, Ballora, Ennard, and BidyBab . They are kid-friendly, updated with the latest in facial recognition technology, tied into local criminal databases, and promise to put on a safe and entertaining show for kids and grown-ups alike! What could go wrong?
1. Sorry Sister

Heavy, metal paws thudded down the dark hallway of Circus Baby's Party World .

A rabbit. Pure white and golden yellow with rosy cheeks and white eyelids. She continued to walk. She passed the newly set up Kid's Cove.

The starry curtain was closed tightly. Her breathing was heavy and every so often her massive head would twitch and she would shudder.

She stopped at a nearby door. A supply closet. She turned the knob slowly, her white paws closing over it.

What little light that filtered in cast an eerie glow on a figure slumped in the far corner of the closet.

A golden bunny. Dirty, paint chipping, deactivated. It was Springtime Bonnie. Withered Springtime Bonnie. Her face was missing, leaving only a dark hole.

Smiling, the Funtime Springtime Bonnie wandered over and leaned over.

She spoke into one of Springtime Bonnie's long ears. "Sorry Sister, You've been replaced."


	2. Welcome Back

Reese snatched the flyer off of the telephone pole.

"Grand opening of the family friendly pizzeria Circus Baby's Party World! Join your old pals Springtime Bonnie, and her new friends Circus Baby, Ballora, BidyBab and Ennard, all new and all redesigned! We hope you will join us at the new place..."

She didn't have to read any farther. She spun on her heel and marched towards the direction if the old restaurant.

When she entered, a frenzy of screaming kids stuffing their chubby faces with pizza greeted her. Parents hung out in the new booths, chatting and laughing.

Reese made her way over to Jeremy, whom she hadn't seen in a while.

"What the hell! Why is this dump open again!" She hissed.

"I'm not talking to you Reese." He huffed, maneuvering around her, carrying a full tray.

"Jeremy.. This is important." She reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He recoiled and it made Reese wince. "If you have a problem, take it up with my boss. I don't have time for this. Nice seeing you." he walked away and dropped the tray off at a nearby table. The screaming kids immediately pounced on it.

Reese looked over and saw a rather young looking man standing in the corner. He was well dressed in a black suit, his hair nearly slicked back.

Reese meandered over, not trying to seem to desperate to talk to him.

The man looked up and smiled at Reese.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yea. I'm looking for a job..."


	3. New job

''Uh... We're kinda full..." He tilted his head to the side.

"What about the security guard? I can do that." Reese offered.

"Oh.. Uh.. Yea. No one's wanted to do that." He grinned, holding out a hand. "The name's Scott."

"Reese." He took Scott's hand and shook it.

"I bought this place cheap." Scott leaned against the doorway of his office. "Kinda of a dump. Had those pesky robots cleaned up. Repaired. Cost me a bit more then I cared to spend."

Reese nodded, not really caring for his babbling. "Can I see them?"

"Of course! Right this way." He expertly moved amongst the kids while Reese struggled to find his way through them.

"Right here is the stage." Scott nodded at the three animals.

Reese almost choked on his own spit. They looked.. Different.. They had made them.. Cute. Springtime Bonnie was white and golden with heavily applied "make up." Baby had a clown appearance to her and her.. Figure looked more like a female's. Ballora was a humanoid Ballerina Animatronic with sharp teeth. They seemed to glimmer in the stage lights as they performed.

"Gotta love em'." Scott grinned, patting Springtime Bonnie's side.

"Yea..." Reese turned away. "What about the other one?"

Scott looked confused. "What other one?"

"The fox." Reese said, impatiently.

"Oh, THAT one." Scott seemed to shiver. "Her and her little female friend are still in old Kid's Cove."

"Why?" Reese asked, worried.

"We began work on the female, but nobody wanted that mangled fox around. Not after the bite of '87..."

"She's not bad." Reese snapped, not being able to control herself.

"I'm not saying that... She's a robot." Scott laughed uneasily, trying to relieve the tension. "I hated that stupid fox anyways. Didn't belong here."

Reese clenched her fists but she willed herself to calm down. She needed this job.

"Tell you what." Scott slapped Reese on the back, causing her to jump. "I'll give you the job. You start tomorrow. You seem like a nice fella."

"Thanks." Reese mumbled. "I'll be here."


	4. All Alone

"What the hell are YOU doing here." Jeremy stormed up to her.

"I work here now." She ignored the hatred emitting from his voice.

"Who the hell said so?" He challenged.

"I did, Jeremy." Scott sauntered up behind his and dropped an arm around his shoulder.

Reese forced herself to stay calm, although she felt herself tense up.

Jeremy looked rather uncomfortable and slowly sidestepped out of his reach.

Looking irritated, Scott turned back to Reese who had her jaw clenched shut.

"Say, I saw the old records of this place." Scott said, nonchalantly. "You used to work as security guard?"

"Yup. Up until the closing." She muttered.

Scott nodded and turned his attention to Jeremy. "You might want to head home. Your shift is over. We're going to let Reese handle everything now."

Jeremy rolled his eyes before stalking away, giving Reese a look of cold contempt as he passed her to reach the front doors.

"Well, here are the keys to the place." Scott dropped them into Reese's palm.

"I'll see you at 6:00 AM sharp."

After that, Reese was alone in the dark restaurant.


	5. Meeting Ennard

She peered around and stared at the 3 animals up on stage. They all faced on their normal spots and Reese sighed in relief.

Reese made her way to Kid's Cove, feeling her way along the newly painted walls. Feeling her way to the doorway, she stepped inside and flicked the dim light on. The same starry curtain was draped across the back of the room. The place where Funtime Foxy would perform before...  
Swallowing hard, Reese approached it. She lifted it up a bit and peered through. She saw Funtime Foxy hunched over in the dark corner, staring at the floor.

"Funtime..?" Reese asked.

No answer.

Feeling hopeless, she wanted to cry out in despair.

"Why are you so sad darlin'?"

Reese jumped and spun around quickly.

"Who said that?" She growled.

"Why, me." A female animatronic snuck out of the shadows. She was built like Ballora, only she was unfinished. She was Peach color. Unlike the others, she had rosy pink nose." Her endoskeleton was showing on some areas of her lithe figure and have very sharp teeth...

Reese backed away, unsure of what to think of the Animatronic.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya." She assured him, but she kept her distance. Her voice shorted out every once in awhile and she had a slight stutter.

"What's wrong with Funtime .." She asked hesitantly.

"I've no clue. She hasn't talked to me." She pouted. "I try and try to start a conversation with 'er." She shrugged and her shoulders screeched.

Reese covered her ears, annoyed.

"I'm Ennard, what about you?" She beamed.

"I'm... Reese..." She managed to force a smile.


	6. What are your Secrets

''She's been completely silent." She murmured sadly.

"Why didn't they finish you?" Reese asked quietly.

She looked at Reese sadly, and her eyes clouded with pain. "I'm not wanted."

"Why not?" She asked, skeptical.

"I'm not like Springtime Bonnie, Baby and Ballora." Ennard cried. "They're all made for show. I don't like being gawked at by little kids."

"I understand... I think." Reese said sympathetically.

"Yea. That's what they all say." She muttered. "You might wanna check on the other three. I don't know where they could be."

"Shit." She'd forgotten the animals could move and that they were trying to kill her.

Thankfully, when she checked, they were all on stage, in perfect positions.

"Could you fix her up?" Ennard blurted out abruptly.

Reese looked shocked. "I-I don't know. I'm not a repairmen. I don't know how."

"Please please try." She begged. "I'm so lonely on here. She's the only one I've got. The other three... They don' like me." She cried in despair.

"I'll try." Reese sighed.

"How are ya, Reese?" Scott asked that very morning.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Anything eventful happen?" Scott laughed. Almost hopefully...

"Not really." Reese choose to ignore that strange comment.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go tend to some business matters." Scott muttered darkly, stalking away.

What the hell is his issue?

Reese shook her head and started walking away.

What was Scott hiding?


	7. Let's fix the Fox

''Why didn't you kill her!" Scott snapped at Ennard who cowered in the corner of Kid's Cove.

"I don't wanna hurt her." She muttered.

"Well that's what you were designed for." He snarled at her.

Wincing, she glanced over at Funtime Foxy who was slumped in the corner.

Scott snorted, "She's not gonna help you. She doesn't have her micro chip."

"Reese told me she'd help her." Ennard pouted.

Scott booming laugh scared her. "You're an idiot."

"Why? Ennard promised..."

"You're a fool." Scott snapped, his blue eyes glowed dangerously in the dim light. "No one makes promises to a piece of junk like you."

Wincing, Ennard looked down at her metallic cable sadly.

"I should've had Springtime Bonnie, Baby and Ballora do my dirty work." He muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

He left Kid's Cove, closing the door so Ennard was left sitting alone in the darkness.

Reese returned later that night, everyone was gone except Jeremy, who was scrubbing a few dishes.

"Don't even try to talk to me." Jeremy growled before he could say anything.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry." Shee sighed, leaning against the counter.

"The issue with your apologies is that you don't mean it. You never mean it."

Just slumped down into one of the chairs.

Jeremy walked out from behind the doorway and took off his apron, replacing it with a coat.

"Remember to lock the door after I leave." She muttered before storming out.

After he left, Reese slammed her fist against the wall, and rested her head harshly against it.

"What's the matter?"

He turned around and saw Ennard perching on the stool behind him.

"Nothing." She lied, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"He was pretty. Is he your boyfriend?" Ennard grinned dreamily.

"No. Not anymore.."

"What? Why?" Ennard leaned closer.

Reese backed away, uncomfortable. "Erhm.. Long story. Besides, he's into the former night guard named Evangeline."

"No he ain't." Roxy shook her head.

Reese ignored the screech if metal on metal when she did that. Surprised, she sat down. "I thought he was."

"No. Nobody likes her. I don like her. She's not nice." She trailed off, looking distracted. "I seen him and her. She likes him, but she makes him uncomfortable."

Her head twitched to the side and she looked annoyed.

"Oh..." Reese couldn't help her smile if triumph.

"Yea. Now are you gonna fix Funtime Foxy up?"

"If you know what's wrong with her." Reese shrugged.

"She's missin' her microchip. Scott said so, and I know exactly where to find it."


	8. Scott's Plan

"It's in this safe." Ennard nodded towards a small safe sitting on the desk.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to open that." She scowled.

"I can do that." Ennard quickly grinned, but looked at the door to the office nervously.

"What?" Reese asked, suspicious.

"Nothing. I'm looking for... Nothing." She blushed, opening the safe."

"Why did you need me to help you?" Reese asked, annoyed.

"I don't know how to put insert it." She shrugged, regarding her cooly.

"I'll put it in tomorrow." She slipped it in her pocket.

Scott marched around the empty restaurant. He had relieved Reese from her shift early. He had other plans in mind. He hopped up on stage and activated each of the animatronics. They immediately burst into life. Dancing and singing, their normal routine.

"It's me." Scott breathed.

They all paused momentarily. Scott lept off the stage and stared at each one of them.

"You get him yet?" Baby grinned.

"No. Ennard ain't doin' her job." He snarled. "That's why it's your responsibility now."

"We knew she wouldn't do it." Funtime Springtime Bonnie giggled. "She's too soft."

Scott rolled his eyes as the animals laughed.

"Just do your job. And do it right. Or you'll end up like the one's before you." Scott narrowed his eyes.

Each of them stopped laughing immediately and gulped.

"That's right." He straightened, smiling. "Now put on some smiles. The show will start soon."


	9. Relationship Trouble

Reese watched Jeremy. His blonde hair swayed as he went from table to table. Flashing his toothy grin at everyone he passed. Reese sighed.

"What happened to you two?" Scott leaned up against the wall cooly.

Reese jumped and spun to face him. Scott had a smile plastered on his face, it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm not sure it's any of your business." Reese mumbled.

"Be careful how you speak to your boss." Scott pointed out, smirking.

Reese sighed, rolling her eyes. "It just didn't work out."

"Ah. A shame." Scott pretended to sound sympathetic.

"What do you think your getting at?" Reese said fiercely.

"Nothing. Just getting to know my employee." Scott smiled innocently.

He ran his fingers through his unruly hair and his forehead became exposed. A long scar ran across it.

"That's a nasty looking scar." Reese commented.

Scott' fingers immediately ran across the scar and his expression darkened.

"What happened?" Reese asked, interested.

"Some damn dog bit me." He muttered, moving his hair so it hid the scar again.

"I have some matters to attend to. I'll see you tonight." He stalked away rather quickly.

"Dog bite. Yeah right." Reese muttered.


	10. Voice Actor

**Human**

 **Lucahjin** as Reese Dresser

 **Ken Watanabe** as Jeremy Fitzgerald

 **Other Ryan/Bazamalam** as Scott Cawthon

* * *

 **Funtime** **Animatronic's**

 **Katrina Kravale/XboxGamerK** as Ennard

 **Amber Lee Connor** as Ballora

 **Heather Masters** as Baby

 **Debi Derryberry** as Funtime Springtime Bonnie

 **Angel B Witchen** as Bidybab

* * *

 **Withered Animatronic's**

 **Nicola Peltz** as Withered Funtime Foxy/Chole

 **Lyssa Nivans/Scarlet Angel16** as Withered Springtime Bonnie/Madison

 **Razzbowski** as Withered Funtime Freddy/Jeremy

 **Zoe Ceil Cipher/InvaderZoe** as Withered Funtime Chica/Jessica


	11. Funtime Foxy's Return

"Do you have it?" Ennard bounded up to her excitedly.

"Yes." She murmured, exasperated.

"Yay!" She cried happily. "Come on!" She disappeared around the corner.

Reese followed, dragging her feet.

Did she really want to do this? Maybe Funtime Foxy isn't the same. Maybe she's better off deactivated.

Ennard was knelt beside Funtime Foxy's slumped figure. "Slid it in right here." She pointed to the back of her head.

Sighing, Reese took Funtime Foxy's huge head in her hands and ran her finger across the empty slot.

"What are you waiting for!?" Ennard cried.

Reese slid the microchip in slowly.

For a few seconds, nothing happened and Ennard looked visibly disappointed.

Suddenly, Funtime Foxy's golden yellow eyes lot up and she jerked forward.

"ARRR! Welcome to Kid's C-cove." Withered Funtime Foxy recited her normal lines. Reese looked terrified.

Ennard stared at her in utter fascination.

Funtime Foxy's head shifted and she looked up at Reese. A look of recognition crossed her face.

"Reese?" She asked.

"Hey there." Reese tried to contain her excitement.

"Where am I?" He scrambled to her paws, her rusty metal clanking.

"At a Fazbear & Friend's location." Reese muttered darkly.

"No.. No! Not again! Why!?" Withered Funtime Foxy cried. Reese stood so she was at eye level with Funtime Foxy, who looked terrified.

"Hi." Ennard stepped forward shyly.

Funtime Foxy looked over and her eyes widened.

"W-who are you?" She asked, confused.

"My name's Ennard!" She beamed. "I been waiting to talk to you and.." Ennard babbled on and Funtime Foxy looked over at Reese, her eyes quizzical.

"This must be a dream... Nightmare." She corrected herself.

"I'm afraid it's not. Reese answered.

Ennard continued to babble and Funtime Foxy looked at her, annoyed.

"She's a bit of a handful." Reese whispered and Funtime Foxy grinned.

"So... Why is this place open... Again." Funtime Foxy asked flatly.

"Some guy named Scott bought it. Fixed it up." Reese shrugged.

Nodding, Funtime Foxy looked towards the door.

"Where are Springtime Bonnie and them?" She asked.

"Up on stage of course!" Ennard smiled sweetly, batting her ridiculously long eye lashes.

"The Withered ones." Withered Funtime Foxy corrected her.


	12. Circus Baby's Rage

"They could be in the supply closet." Ennard offered. "I've seen Scott go in and outta there."

"Could we check on them?" Funtime Foxy asked worriedly.

"Why?" Reese asked, confused. After all they'd done, Funtime Foxy wanted to check on them.

Funtime Foxy shrugged and gave Reese a shy, crooked smile.

"Okay..." Reese said, unsure.

"It's right down the hallway..." Ennard was cut off by a screech.

They all whirled to face the doorway, standing there were the new and improved, Baby, Ballora and Funtime Springtime Bonnie.

"What do ya'll want." Ennard asked defensively.

"We just wanted to welcome our new security guard." Baby grinned. Her voice was silky and smooth.

"Yea." Funtime Springtime Bonnie snickered.

Ballora nudged her and glared at her. Funtime Springtime Bonnie looked at her feet, but kept smiling.

"You always want something when you come to see me." Ennard muttered.

"We don't this time. We just wanted to be friendly. I'm Ballora the Ballerina." The Ballerina introduced herself.

"I'm Funtime Springtime Bonnie." Springtime Bonnie looked up again and winked at Funtime Foxy, who looked rather uncomfortable.

Ennard growled at her and narrowed her eyes.

"No need to be hostile. We're not like the.. Old robots." Baby laughed heartily. "We're here to be friends, ain't that right Bon Bon?"

Springtime Bonnie giggled and nodded enthusiastically.

None of them were buying it.

"Get out of our way." Reese snarled, shoving Springtime Bonnie to the side. She was surprisingly light. She shuddered as a dark thought crossed her mind.

"Hey. Don't touch her." Baby stepped forward threateningly. It was hard to take her seriously due to her tots red cheeks.

"What are you gonna do... little girl." Reese challenged.

She could tell Baby was fighting to keep her temper. Ballora shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"Where do you think you're going?" Baby grabbed the back of Reese's shirt and yanked her back.

"Hey!" Funtime Foxy yelled, tensing.

Ennard shied away, wincing.

"You are just like Funtime Freddy." Reese smirked. She lashed out and Baby fell to the ground.

Ballora ran at her but Funtime Foxy pounced on her, dragging her to the ground.

Springtime Bonnie looked helplessly at Ennard.

"Help us!"

Ennard looked from Funtime Foxy to Ballora to Baby to Reese who were all writhing on the ground.

Reese yelped in pain, but continued to fight off the giant girl.

"No.. No!" Her sank to the floor, covering her long ears.

Funtime Foxy and Reese managed to shake free of the opposing animatronic's and stood in the open doorway.

The looked at Ennard quickly, wondering of she would follow, but she was crouched in the corner.

"We can't wait for her." Funtime Foxy growled, shoving Reese down the dim hallway.

Reese nodded and started to run down the hall, the outraged roar of Baby echoed in her ears.


	13. I'm Sorry

"I can't believe they got away!" Baby spluttered as Funtime SB helped her to her feet.

"Scott is gonna be mad. Really mad." Ballora whispered hoarsely.

"I know." Baby sighed. "We failed him." Her head swiveled to face Ennard who was peaking over at them.

"All because of you." Baby drawled, stalking over.

"N-no!" Ennard stuttered.

"All cause of you, we might get shut down. He have a job to do." Baby snarled.

Ennard winced and looked pained.

"Are you one of them? Or are you one of US. The newer, better designed Fazbear & Friend's animatronics." Ballora laughed.

"I-I don't know." Ennard muttered, looking down.

"Of COURSE you're one of us." Baby smiled. "They don't know what you're capable of... Yet."

"I can control it now." Ennard looked up, scared.

"No you can't. I can sense your fear. Anger. You'll crack. I know you will." Baby smirked.

Funtime SB laughed and joined him, standing before Ennard.

"Remember what Scott promised you?" Funtime SB asked gently.

"Yea..."

"He said that if you killed Reese, you'd be able to join us. On stage. He's finish you. Help you." Funtime SB reminded her.

"He don't keep his promises." Ennard muttered.

"He kept his promises to us, darlin'" Funtime SB smiled. "So what do you say."

All three of them trained their eyes on Ennard expectantly.

Ennard looked at them with pain in her eyes.


	14. Ennard's Crush

They locked themselves in the supply closet.

Reese was panting as she fell against the door. Her heart was beating fast.

Funtime Foxy, however, stood rigid, staring at the three figures slumped in the back of the cramped closet.

"Springtime Bonnie..?" Funtime Foxy whispered. "Funtime Chica?" Are you guys there?"

No answer.

Reese, catching her breath, straightened up and flicked on the tiny light fixture.

Springtime Bonnie was slumped against the fat wall, Funtime Chica and Funtime Freddy laying beside her. There was nothing left to Funtime Freddy but his endoskeleton. His suit had been taken, most likely used to create Baby. Funtime Chica was missing her hands and she lay limp beside her former companions. Reese gasped when she saw the remains of Springtime Bonnie. Her face was missing. Reese winced as she remembered slamming the pipe into her. She could almost hear her screams of agony...  
Funtime Foxy limped over and cautiously say next to them. Her expression was blank.

Reese leaned against the door, listening for the new animatronics to come after them. But she heard nothing. Sighing with relief, she walked over to Funtime Foxy.

"It's good to see you." Reese smiled, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I wish it were under different circumstances." Funtime Foxy gave her a half smile before her face darkened.

"That Ennard is something else." Reese commented.

"She's a little... Hyper.." Funtime Foxy said, glancing at the door anxiously.

"I think she likes you." Reese snorted, leaning against the wall, her eyes traveling over the broken bodies of the old robots.

Funtime Foxy looked at him, horrified and it only made Reese laugh more.

"Why'd you come back?" Funtime Foxy asked suddenly.

Reese paused. Why did she come back? "I wanted to see why this dump is open again. I don't trust that owner. Stay away from him. He doesn't like you."

Funtime Foxy looked shocked. "Why? I've never even met the guy."

Reese shrugged and glanced at his watch. 5:30 AM. Jeez.. Where did the time go?

"We should head back to Kid's Cove." Reese sighed, standing up and brushing his pant legs off.

"With those things out there!?" Funtime Foxy gasped.

"If they wanted to get us, they would have by now. Besides, you need to get back in your spot. I don't want Chris seeing you." Reese muttered, opening the door a crack.

It was silent in the dark restaurant. Nothing moved. Sighing with relief, Reese and Funtime Foxy crept out of the supply closet.


	15. The Mini Animatronic

"I never took you as idiots." Scott yelled.

Baby, Funtime SB and Ballora all hung their massive heads in shame.

"We almost got him! But he got away!" Funtime SB cried in despair.

"That Ennard didn't help us." Baby growled. "She doesn't know where she belongs."

Ennard peeked out from behind the corner, listening to everything they said.

"Look, she just needs a little push." Ballora offered. "Show her what her life could be like if she DID kill Reese."

Ennard shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. She had no interest in being a stupid performer for 5 year olds.

"I don't have time for you idiots to get your shit together." Scott growled, causing all three of them to jump.

"We're sorry sir. It won't happen again.." Baby said quickly. "Reese i won't get away again, right guys?"

Funtime SB and Ballora nodded vigorously.

"You're right it won't happen again." Scott drawled slowly.

Funtime SB and Ballora exchanged excited glances.

"I have something to show you guys." Scott turned to drag a box out from under a nearby booth.

Ennard's ears perked up, interested. What did he have stored in that box?

"What's that?" Baby asked suspiciously.

"A little something to guarantee our little... Friend won't get away again." Scott smiled maniacally.

Ennard swallowed hard. They were talking about Reese.

All three of the large robots huddled around the box, curious.

"Don't touch it." Scott growled, rolling his eyes. He looked over to where Ennard was peaking out. She immediately slid begins the wall again. She waited for a few minutes before looking back out. Scott had his back to her now, which made her sigh in relief.

Scott slid a knife through the tough duct tape holding the box together and opened it.

Baby, Funtime SB and Ballora all gasped in unison.

"Meet your new co-worker." Scott smirked, holding up a mini animatronic. She had a white face and large blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul. She had red, rosy nose, resembling Ennard. She have a toothy smile. Her body was pink and look like she have a onesies on, . All three of the robots stepped back and gasped as Scott held the mini animatronic proudly.

"Her name is Bidybab." Scott laughed evilly.


	16. Why

Ennard scrambled back to Kid's Cove, Funtime Foxy was dozing in her usual spot in the corner.

"Foxy." Ennard whispered, shaking her.

She opened her eyelids and regarded her with an annoyed expression. "What do you want."

"They're talking about Reese. Scott got this mini Animatronic thing and she looks really scary and Funtime SB and Ballora and Baby..." Ennard rambled, her red eyes wild with fear.

"Wait, what? Slow down." Funtime Foxy sat up a little with interest.

"He..." Ennard began but footsteps began to echo down the hallway.

Funtime Foxy slumped back over and didn't move.

"Ennard. Just the robot I wanted to talk to." Scott loomed in the small doorway as Ennard turned to face him, looking embarrassed.

"Yea? Whatcha want?"

"I've been thinking." Scott said smoothly, entering the room slowly. "That you could join the others out in the restaurant today." He smiled dangerously.

"Why would I want to do that?" Ennard grumbled, confused.

"I can show you what you could have if you could just get rid of Reese." Scott moves closer and Ennard shuffled away.

"What do you say? Just for today?" Scott asked.

Ennard looked over at Funtime Foxy's limp figure nervously and gave Scott a tiny nod.

"The show will begin momentarily, everyone please stay in your seats!" Baby chuckled on stage after the opening. "We'd like you to meet our new friend, Ennard. Say hi Ennard!"

The kids cheered and gazed at Ennard in wonder.

Reese nearly spit out the soda she was drinking. Why was she on stage?

"Hi kids!" Ennard grinned nervously, her robotic voice faltered when she saw Reese. She shrugged apologetically.

Reese looked over and saw Scott leaning against the far wall, gazing at Ennard, amused.

"Look at the stupid animatronic!" One little girl squealed. "She's so ugly!" She clambered up into the stage and giggled.

"Hey lady! Get your kid away from there!" Reese yelled.

"She's not hurting the stupid thing!" The woman scowled at Reese before continuing her phone call.

Reese looked at Ennard anxiously, her eyes were fixed on the small child.

The children roared with laughter while the girl jumped on Ennard's back and tugged at her ears.

"Don't touch me child." Ennard growled.

Baby, Funtime SB and Ballora all paused, staring in horror at the little girl.

"Look at how stupid it is!" The girl squealed, whacking Ennard over the head.

Seeing the look of anger and fear in Ennard's eyes, Reese rushed forward. "Get down from there kid!"

Jeremy looked up from one of the tables he was cleaning and he froze in terror.

Ennard threw the child off her back so she landed on the stage in front of her.

The mother who was still on her phone now had her full attention trained on Ennard.

"SOMEBODY STOP IT!" She screamed.

Ennard leaned down and snapped her jaws shut but Reese had already shoved the child to the floor.

The little girl started shaking and sobbing as her mother picked her up and checked to make sure she was okay.

Ennard stood, frozen. Everyone in the restaurant looked at her fearfully.

Ennard looked over at Scott who had a small smile plastered on his face.


	17. I know your Pain

They'd cleared the restaurant and Ennard was shoved back to Kid's Cove.

What little daylight that filtered through the grimy window of Kid's Cove cast an eerie light on Ennard who was balled up in the corner. She shook violently. Funtime Foxy stared at her from the other side of the room and frowned slightly.

"Ennard...?" She asked softly.

She didn't answer, only flinched.

Funtime Foxy crawled forward and say behind her.

"Ennard.. Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't mean it. She made me angry." Ennard sobbed.

"I know. I understand." Funtime Foxy closed her green eyes and inhaled deeply.

Ennard turned around to face her. "You do?"

"Yea. I take it you never heard of the Bite of '87." She responded darkly.

"No." Ennard stared at her blankly. "I'm not familiar with it."

Funtime Foxy took a deep breath and shuddered, as if recalling a painful memory.

"I was Funtime Foxy the Pirate Fox. The kids loved me. I loved them. I used to do this act where I would chase them around." She recalled, grinning. "Then one day. I was playing that game." She murmured.

Ennard stared at her, yellow eyes wide.

"I looked over and this little boy..." Funtime Foxy closed his eyes momentarily and swallowed hard.

"Don't force yourself." Ennard told her, looking concerned.

"This man." Funtime Foxy growled. "He was dragging him away. Kidnapping, I suspected. The lad looked terrified. Remembering what happened to me, I couldn't stand by and watch it happen."

"You're a hero!" Ennard smiled.

"I wish it had turned out that way." Funtime Foxy fixed her eyes on the starry curtain concealing them.

"I rushed forward and... And I my jaw opened. The man dodged me and shoved that little boy in the way. I couldn't stop myself. I bit him. Right in the forehead. Took off his frontal lobe." Funtime Foxy fell silent. "So they locked me away in Kid's Cove."

"You were trying to save him." Ennard assured her gently.

"They didn't understand." Funtime Foxy shook her head. "To them, it was some malfunction. But at least I saved the kid."

"He survived?" Ennard asked, surprised.

"It was bad." Funtime Foxy muttered. "But yea, he lived, thankfully."

They both sat silent, facing each other.

"Foxy?" She whispered.

"Yea?"

"What are they gonna do with me now? Are they gonna take me away?"

Funtime Foxy paused, thinking over her answer. "No. No, they won't. I won't let them." She breathed, giving her a shy smile.

Ennard grinned and leaned against the wall.

Funtime Foxy rested a paw on her cold shoulder.

"You know, you're not so bad Ennard."


	18. Relationship Trouble 2

Reese's doorbell rang and she warily stood up from her couch.

She was surprised to find Jeremy standing there, awkwardly running his fingers through his hair.

"Jeremy.." She stuttered. "Hi."

"Hi." He looked down at his black leather boots. "Can I come in?"

"S-sure." Reese beckoned him inside and he entered the door way, looking around.

"Nice place." Jeremy commented.

"Thanks." She had no clue what else she should say. "Uh.. You... You look nice." Reese mentally slapped herself, that sounded creepy.

To her pleasure Jeremy laughed and sat on the end if her couch.

She sat at the other end, maintaining a good distance.

Jeremy folded his hands in his lap and looked around awkwardly.

"What brings you here?" Reese finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh.." he blushed. Reese couldn't help but admire him.

"Scott.. Uh.. He..." He rolled his eyes at himself and laughed uneasily.

"He wanted to see you... I don't know why." He murmured.

Her heart sank, she'd thought this would be a discussion about getting back together.

"Oh... Sure. When?" Reese tried to hide her disappointment.

"Tonight. Before your shift starts." He shrugged.

"Okay." She said, flatly.

"I'm sorry if you had the wrong idea..." he murmured, embarrassed.

"No. I didn't have any idea. Not a damn clue." He just had to send Jeremy, didn't he?

"This isn't my fault, Reese." He snarled, defensively. "If you don't fucking recall, YOU broke up with ME."

She winced, surprised by the venom in him voice.

"I told you I'm sorry. I panicked, Jeremy." Reese closed her eyes.

"So after a year of wasting my time." He began, standing up. "I tell you I love you and you broke up with me right after."

Reese put her head in her hands and curled her finders in her brown hair. She didn't answer him.

"You're a child." he snarled, standing over her. "You play the victim in everything. You can't handle all the shit going on. Hell, you were obsessed about some dumb ass robot!"

Reese got to his feet. She easily towered over Jeremy and he stepped back.

"THE ROBOT THAT SAVED OUR ASSES!" She roared.

Shocked, he stood still, not believing she was screaming at his.

"IF YOU LOVE THAT FUCKING ROBOT SO MUCH WHY DONT YOU DATE IT." he fired back.

"IT WOULD BE A LOT BETTER THAN BEING WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Reese knew he had crossed the line because she paused for a moment before rushing to the door.

"Jeremy.. Wait.." She called after him.

"Fuck you, Reese." He growled. "I may have loved you before, but I don't love you now and I never will. I won't ever make that mistake again." He hissed, storming away, not bothering to close the door.

Reese stumbled back and plopped back down on the couch. Her heart felt like it'd just been torn in half.

"But I love you..."


	19. When The Old Man Died

Reese stormed into the restaurant without saying a word to Scott.

"What's the matter with you?" Marissa asked, not exactly interested.

"Where is Scott?" Reese snapped, spinning to face her.

Marissa just stood, leaning against the counter and shrugged. "I kill him."

"Bullshit!" Reese burst forward and grabbed the collar of Marissa' dress, pinning her to the wall.

"Be careful how you proceed, Reese." Marissa drawled, glancing over at the animatronic's.

Reese thought her options over and finally let go. Marissa smoothed out her dress and smirked at Reese.

The silence after that was unbearable, Marissa just stood there staring at him coldly.

"Do you hear that?" Marissa finally asked.

"Hear what..."

"Shhh." She demanded gently. Reese quieted and she heard the faint tune of My Grandfather's Clock emitting from someplace in the building.

"What the fuck is that!?" Reese demanded. "I don't want anymore of your bullshit, Melissa!"

Marissa just smiled. The smile was to big to fit her face and it creeped Reese out.

"ANSWER ME!" Reese screamed in his face.

The last lyrics of the song began to draw out slowly and become quieter. Whatever was going on, it was ending.

"When... The... Old...Man...Died..." The music finally came to a stop and the restaurant was silent again.

Reese turned to face Melissa who was leaning against the counter again.

"Have fun."


	20. When Evil Stirs

"Bidybab comes out to play." Marissa grinned widely.

Reese looked at her like she'd gone completely mad.

"What? Who?" Reese cried, looking all around her.

"Bidybab comes out to play." Marissa started giggling.

"WHO IS BIDYBAB!" Reese grabbed Marissa' shoulders and shook her violently.

"She's your new best friend." Marissa seemed I unphased by the shaking.

"ANSWER ME WITH A REAL ANSWER!" Reese pleaded. Marissa could feel herself slipping into insanity.

"Reese!?" Funtime Foxy burst into the room, Ennard was close at her heels.

"Bidybab will kill you all." Marissa grinned. She looked out of it. Her eyes looked off into blank space.

"Chole... Who is Bidybab!?" Reese asked frantically, still gripping Marissa' shoulders tightly.

Funtime Foxy's eyes widened and she stepped back a little.

She quickly turned to Ennard who was cowering. "That's who you were talking about?"

"Yea." She squeaked. "I don't understand."

"I thought if never see that damn thing again..." Funtime Foxy whispered, her eyes wide.

"Chole, do you know what's going on?" Reese asked, urgency in her voice.

Marissa still looked dazed pinned against the wall.

"She was in the security office The day I died. She was staring at us with those blank eyes... That song I heard earlier." Funtime Foxy's eyes grew wider, as if the pieces of a puzzle were falling into place. "I could have sworn it was all in my head..."

"When the Old Man Died..." Ennard gasped.

Funtime Foxy turned to face her, pain evident in her eyes. "I remember her. She plays children's toons..."

"What does that have to do with this!?" Reese cried, exasperated.

"When Mike cornered us in his office... Bidybab.. She played Pop! Goes the Weasel. I was the last to be killed and the song ended when the knife came down..." Funtime Foxy choked.

Everyone remained silent, even Marissa seemed to stand still for a moment.

"She's like a Jack in the box. If you let her music stop playing, she'll get you. That's the game she used to play with the kids, but now, it's not a game." Scott growled.

"The music already stopped!" Ennard yelped.

"We have to find her then." Funtime Foxy announced. "Chances are she's already started stalking us.."


	21. Let's go find Bidybab

"Let's go. We can't waste time." Funtime Foxy told Reese. "Bring her." She nodded to Marissa.

"She's fine staying here. She seems kind of.. Dazed." Reese assured her.

Funtime Foxy looked at Reese uneasily, but didn't argue with her.

"Ennard." Funtime Foxy turned to her. "It's not exactly safe... Being around that thing... Stay here."

"I can take care of myself..." She mumbled. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not." Funtime Foxy growled forcefully.

"But..."

"Do as you're told." Funtime Foxy snarled aggressively.

Ennard backed away and sat on one of the chairs. "Fine. I'll stay."

"Thank you." Funtime Foxy breathed. Turning back to Reese, she smiled grimly, "Let's look for her."

Ennard sat and stared at Marissa who blankly looked back at her.

"Not so tough now, huh?" She grinned. "You don't need me lookin' after you. Just like I don't need Funtime Foxy lookin' after me." She thought for a second before standing up. "I'll show him. I'll find Bidybab myself!"

Ennard bounded down the hallway and out of sight. Marissa straightened up and rolled his eyes. Idiots...

The door to the pizza parlor opened and Justin entered. He looked surprised when he saw Marissa.

"Oh.. I just left my phone in the kitchen. Why are you still here?" He asked, curious.

"No reason, just waiting on something." She said smoothly.

"Oh.. Well, I'll be out in a minute..." Justin attempted to walk by her but she reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to her.

"Marissa.. Marissa let go." He squirmed. "This... This isn't funny." Justin pleaded, struggling to free himself.

He spun her so her back was to him and he pulled her closer.

"Oh, this isn't meant to be funny, darling." Marissa whispered in his ear.


	22. The Mini Ballerina's

"Where is this damn thing?" Funtime Foxy grumbled, looking under the office table.

Reese shuffled her feet nervously, surveying the room.

"She's not here." Funtime Foxy shook her head and straightened up, her face plate creaking.

"Let's go check backstage maybe..."

Reese was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. She immediately whirled around.

"That was Jeremy." She gasped, Her heart beating fast.

"What? Why would he be here?" Funtime Foxy asked, joining her in the doorway.

"This has to wait." Reese sprinted away towards the sound of his scream.

Ennard trotted along the hallway in the shadows, wary of any movements.

"I seeeeeee youuuuuu." She heard a child's voice. She looked behind her and four small, robot ballerina stood behind her.

"Oh.. I don't recall seeing you here." Ennard smiled.

"Want to play?" All Four Minireena's giggled innocently.

"Not at the moment... I.. I'm looking for someone." She explained, turning back around.

"I asked if you wanted to play." One of the Minireena's sprang on top if her, Her heavily body dragging her to the ground.

"ARGH!" She cried, landing flat on her face.

Minireena giggled again and poked her. "You're funny, doggy."

Ennard growled warningly and shook her off with ease. "Don't waste my time."

"I know where she isssss." All Four Minireena's grinned mockingly.

Ennard paused and stooped down so they were eye to eye. "Where?"

The Leader grinned and shook her head.

Ennard thrust her face into her. "Listen kid's, I'm not fooling around..." She paused and backed away. She WAS dealing with "children."

"Say.. You seem to like balloons." Ennard smiled sweetly.

Minireena's nodded vigorously and looked up the balloons proudly.

"What if I could get all of you a better balloons, then would you tell me where the Bidybab is?" Ennard asked quietly.

The Ballerina's seemed to be deep in thought for a few seconds before looking up at her and nodding. "She's this way." The Leader pointed down the hallway before dancing off.


	23. Meeting BidyBab

Minireena stopped and pointed into the dark room of Kid's Cove.

"She waits for you here." The Leader smiled dangerously before skipping away and disappearing.

"Wait!" Ennard cried, but they was already gone.

She turned back to the dark entrance of Kid's Cove. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside.

"BidyBab...?" She asked into the darkness. "Are.. Are you here?" She whispered quietly.

"I've been waiting for you to show up." The same Animatronic, she'd seen the day before crept out of the shadows.

Ennard backed up, not wanting to get to close.

"Ennard.. Right?" BidyBab asked.

Ennard nodded, unable to speak. Her fear subdued her, making her feel numb.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." BidyBab coaxed her.

She shuffled forward and almost lept back, shocked that she had moved closer.

"I-I don't want any trouble." She mumbled. "Don't hurt them."

"But my dear, they let my music run out. I love my music..." She moved closer to her and ran her finger along her face.

"Don't touch me." She squeaked, terrified.

BidyBab laughed and stepped back. "Just show me where Reese is. I won't harm you or.. The other." She smirked.

"Chole?" Ennard breathed. Shit. She was going to be super pissed.

"Yes. I've noticed you have feelings for her. Quite the sight seeing as I didn't know you robots has hearts."

Ennard reached up and ran her metal paw across her chest where heart would be if she was a real human.

"Anyways..." BidyBab shrugged. "Where is she?

"I wouldn't tell you even if my life depended in it." Ennard snarled, bravely.

"I tried to play fair Ennard, but it looks like you leave me no choice." Her voice grew angry.

She lept at Ennard.


	24. Beginning of the End

"JEREMY!" Reese shouted. 

Jeremy screamed his response from the front of the restaurant. 

Reese ran faster, not bothering to look out for BidyBab. 

"Jeremy!" She skidded to a halt when she saw them. Marissa had her hand in his hair, pulling his head back. 

"Let him go. LET HIM GO ASSHOLE!" Reese shouted, preparing herself to leap on her. 

"Reese, stop." Funtime Foxy put a rusted arm in front of her to stop her. 

Marissa slid a knife out from behind her back and positioned it so it lay across Jeremy's throat. 

Jeremy whimpered, her blue eyes wild with fear. 

"If you fucking hurt him, I swear to fucking god!" Reese yelled. 

Marissa just laughed evilly and gently moved the knife against Jeremy's stomach. 

"Such a pretty face." She admired. 

"I WILL END YOU, YOU BASTARD." Reese snarled, trying to break free from Funtime Foxy. 

Funtime SB, Circus Baby and Ballora were all watching from the stage, clearly amused. 

"Marissa... Let him go." Funtime Foxy pleaded, trying to contain Reese. 

"You don't recognize me? Do you?" Marissa asked, her voice dangerously low. 

She glared at Funtime Foxy, still gripping Jeremy's hair. 

"No.. I've never met you before.." Funtime Foxy chose each word carefully. 

"YOU RECOGNIZE THIS!?" Marissa's hand moved the hair that covered her head out of the way. 

A Large chunk of its was missing. 

Funtime Foxy looked deep in thought and then her eyes widened and her grip loosened on Reese. 

"You... My.. My.." Funtime Foxy was dumb founded. 

"The Bite of '87." Marissa murmured darkly. 

"You was the little girl, My Brother Foxy bit when I was called Mangle!" "I- you.." Funtime Foxy stammered. 

"You w-were being kidnapped." 

"That's why I never wanted you fixed. Some other innocent child would be put in harms way." Marissa growled, pressing the knife harder into Jeremy's stomach. 

Jeremy yelped with fear. 

"Shut up bitch!" She snarled, slicing his stomach. 

Jeremy's hand immediately shot up to wipe the blood pooling around the wound. 

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Reese finally burst forward, taking advantage of Funtime Foxy's trance. 

Reese tackled Marissa to the ground and punched her square in the jaw. 

"YOU'RE DEAD. DO YOU HEAR ME!?" She grabbed the collar of Marissa' shirt and slammed her head off the floor. 

Funtime Foxy quickly gathered her senses and rushed over to Jeremy who was kneeling in the floor, clutching his stomach. 

"Hey!" Circus Baby shot to her feet and Funtime SB and Ballora clumsily copied her actions. 

"Get off of Mrs. Afton!" Circus Baby was looming over Reese in a heartbeat, grabbing the back of her shirt and throwing her to the ground. 

"Reese!" Jeremy cried, Funtime Foxy dragged him away to a nearby booth. 

Circus Baby stood over Reese and smirked. 

"If you know what's good for you you'll leave the kid alone." A deep voice growled from the doorway. 


	25. Toy vs Withered

All of their heads swiveled towards the door. 

Jeremy bit his lip, fighting back tears as Funtime Foxy pressed napkins to the cut on his stomach. 

Circus Baby backed away and seemed to falter. "F-Funtime Freddy." She said, surprised and a little scared. 

Funtime SB and Ballora backed up along with Circus Baby fearfully. 

"Damn right it's me." Funtime Freddy rumbled. He was still nothing but an endoskeleton. 

The old Springtime Bonnie and Funtime Chica flanked him, dangerously moving forward. 

"D-don't hurt us." Funtime SB squeaked. 

Reese stared at the old animatronics, shocked into silence. 

Marissa even stood still, not daring to say a word. 

"I believe you have something I want." Withered Springtime Bonnie advanced on her sister. 

Funtime SB whimpered and backed against the wall. "N-no!" Withered Springtime Bonnie grabbed her face and ripped it off slowly. 

Funtime SB screamed in agony as the circuits snapped away. 

Springtime Bonnie looked pleased as she tore it off. 

Jeremy held her ears, she couldn't bare the sound of the screams. 

Funtime SB fell to the floor, her face clutched in Springtime Bonnie's golden hands. 

"I'm going to have to re-paint this." Springtime Bonnie growled robotically. "To girly." 

Circus Baby and Ballora looked horrified, staring at the broken body if their friend. "There's no place for you here. Not anymore." Circus Baby snarled, trying to hide the fear in her voice. 

The original Funtime Chica and Springtime Bonnie laughed at his comment. "Let me tell you something pal." Funtime Freddy's silver endoskeleton glimmered under the restaurant lights. "This is MY restaurant." Funtime Freddy grabbed her throat, lifting her against the wall with ease. "And no goddamn clown is gonna replace Freddy Fredbear!" He snarled, throwing Circus Baby across the room. 

Her body landed awkwardly on a far away booth. Funtime Chica and Springtime Bonnie both over powered Ballora and soon the animatronics were brawling. Old vs. new. 

Reese stared in awe. 

They collided together in a frenzy of punches. The new animatronics did all they could to stay in control, but Funtime Freddy was full of rage. 

Marissa looked away, snapping out of her trance and scrambled over to the knife that was laying on the cold floor. 

Reese saw her first and made a dive for it, only Marissa was faster. 

Reese and Marissa fight on the floor for a matter of seconds, ignoring the screech of the robots. 

Marissa pinned Reese to the ground, her bra showing, a crazed look in her eye. 

She brought the knife down, but Reese moved her head away just in time. 

Now, Marissa gripped her by her neck, holding her head in place and started squeezing. 

Reese gasped for air and scratched at Marissa' hand. 

"Reese!" Jeremy gasped, seeing Marissa had raised the knife over her head. 

"This is it, Reese." Marissa grinned. 


	26. A Date with Destiny

Marissa had the knife raised over Reese's head, her eyes wild. 

Reese closed her eyes, not daring to look at her. 

She felt dizzy and light headed, Marissa' hand was still firmly closed around her throat. 

The weight suddenly shifted off of Reese and she could breath again. 

Reese opened her eyes and saw Withered Funtime Freddy, his skinny fingers tangled around Marissa' neck. 

Marissa struck out with her legs, trying desperately to free herself. "So, you're the bastard who had us replaced." Funtime Freddy snarled, squeezing harder. 

Marissa grabbed at Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton frantically. 

Reese scrambled away to the table that Funtime Foxy and Jeremy were sitting under. 

"Reese!" He cried, throwing himself at her, hugging her tightly. 

Surprised, but extremely happy, Reese hugged him back and nuzzled his hair. 

"Glad you're okay matey." Funtime Foxy grinned, patting Reese on the back. 

Reese smiled back at her. 

Their attention was turned back to Marissa and Funtime Freddy. 

"There's no way in hell I'd take orders from a punk ass, self entitled, manipulative shithead." Funtime Freddy snarled, his rage becoming more evident. 

His voice shook as Marissa watched him with fear. 

"Please.." Marissa managed to choke out. 

Funtime Freddy glanced over at Reese who was still holding Jeremy in her arms and Funtime Foxy who nodded at him warily. 

"It's to late, pal." Funtime Freddy grinned. 

"Say, Springtime. Let's fetch her a suit." Springtime Bonnie and Funtime Chica bounded away excitedly, Funtime Chica guided her carefully through the maze of tables. 

"No!" Marissa screamed. Funtime Freddy had released her throat, but kept a strong grip around her midsection. 

"HELP ME!" Marissa cried out, kicking at Funtime Freddy. 

All three of them looked away, they couldn't watch this happen, even if Marissa deserved it. 

Reese looked at Jeremy who was still quietly sobbing against her chest. 

Funtime Foxy looked deep in thought and suddenly sprang to her feet. 

"Ennard!" She bcried. 


	27. Let's go Find Ennard

"What?" Reese asked, looking around. 

"She's.. She's not here!" Funtime Foxy panicked. 

"Oh no... No no." "Calm down, we'll go look for her." Reese said, calmly getting to her feet. 

"You don't understand..." Funtime Foxy grumbled. 

Reese tilted her head, confused. 

"What?" Funtime Foxy quickly changed the subject and started walking towards the hallway on the left side of the stage. 

"Not fast enoughhhh." BidyBab mocked her, dodging her snapping jaws. 

Ennard was growing tired, she didn't have enough energy to chase him around like this. 

"Oh darling, you can do better." BidyBab grinned, perching on a nearby table. 

"I... Can't.." Ennard panted, falling to her knees. 

"Ah, so the hero falls. How.. Unfortunate." She giggled. 

Ennard gave up and lay limp on the cold flooring of Kid's Cove, not caring if anything happened to her. 

"Poor las." Ennard patted her head. 

"Good doggy." Ennard growled weakly, not having the strength to say anything back. 

She felt... Sleepy. 

"I'm sorry I have to do this. I quite liked you." BidyBab frowned, but there was a smile hidden in those dark eyes. 

"Just do it." Ennard blinked up at her. 

"Kill me, leave Reese and Jeremy and Funtime Foxy alone." 

"I'm afraid I can't promise you that." BidyBab whispered gently, stroking her head. 

"You see, in order for me to go back to my box, I must take a soul with me. 

You, my dear, do not have one." Ennard groaned, the ache in her chest seemed far to real, she turned away. "Just do it. Kill me." She whispered. 


	28. Self sacrifices

"Kid's Cove. That's the only place I can think of. Hurry!" Funtime Foxy sprinted away from the dark room she'd checked.

Jeremy followed, not bothering to ask questions. Reese was close behind him, breathing hard.

They stood in the entrance of Kid's Cove and looked down.

Ennard lay on the floor, still. Her breathing was soft and ragged. Funtime Foxy paused before falling to her knees beside her.

"No!" She howled. "Ennard... Ennard!" She pleaded. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at her for a moment.

"Don't.. Please..."

Reese looked down at her, tears forming in her eyes again, threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay behind." Ennard's yellow eyes widened.

"Don't.." Funtime Foxy said again, burying her metal head in her neck.

"How touching."

Jeremy and Reese turned to see, who they assumed, was BidyBab.

"Sad love story's always make me tear up." She pretended to frown mockingly.

"Shut up." Reese growled, getting in front of Funtime Foxy and Ennard.

"Don't play the hero, Reese." BidyBab warned.

"Leave. Now." Reese demanded.

BidyBab only laughed. "I must take a soul."

Reese thought for a moment and looked at Jeremy. He was beautiful. She loved him. She really did. Reese then turned and looked BidyBab dead in the eye. "If you're going to kill anyone. It's going to be me."


	29. Burn to the Ground

Ignoring Jeremy's cry of protest, she stepped forward.

"Reese... No." Funtime Foxy turned around, her eyes full of pain.

"No.. Chole." Reese shook her head slowly.

"How brave." BidyBab's red lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Just do it." Reese mumbled, closing her eyes and bracing herself.

BidyBab gazed at Reese, unsure of how to proceed.

"I think you'd.. You'd..." BidyBab paused and clutched at her chest.

Reese, obviously confused, turned and saw Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton standing in the doorway. He was winding up the tiny music box, only in reverse. London Bridge played backwards and BidyBab fell to the floor, gasping.

"I.. Hate... You." BidyBab glared at Funtime Freddy before falling limp.

Funtime Freddy stalked forward and grabbed her arm, shoving her into the box.

"You were always a pain in the ass." Funtime Freddy growled, closing the lid.

"Reese." Funtime Freddy turned to face her, a little awkwardly. "As soon as I tell you too.. I want you to flick a match at this place. Don't look back. Just leave it to burn."

"I can't.. I can't.." Reese protested, eyes full of uncertainty.

"I trust you with this. You're the security guard. It's best if you doom this place to hell." Funtime Freddy responded glumly.

"Okay.." Reese still sounded uncertain, but her eyes looked determined.

"What will happen.. To us?" Ennard gulped, clutching Funtime Foxy's robotic arm.

"As long as this place is gone, we can rest. All of us." Funtime Foxy reassured her.

Funtime Freddy looked over at Reese and her eyes were full of regret and sadness. "I'd like to talk to Reese.. Before... You know."

"Just make it quick." Funtime Freddy told her softly. Funtime Foxy nodded her understanding and led Reese away to Kid's Cove.

They entered the dark room and sat on the cold floor, facing each other and maintaining an awkward silence.

"I uh.. I.. Found this." Funtime Foxy reached behind her back and held out a small bandanna and eyepatch.

"What.. What is it?" Reese took it from her and turned it over in her hands.

"It's yours." Funtime Foxy smiled weakly. "You wore it here everyday when you visited me."

Reese looked up and saw the Fox looking at her hand. "You kept it? Why?"

"You.. You.. Uh.." She coughed, obviously feeling embarrassed. "You're my best friend."

Reese looked at her, surprised, but have her a broad smile. "I loved it here. You were the best. I'm going to miss you."

Funtime Foxy looked away, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Don't forget about old Funtime Foxy, too fast." She grinned crookedly.

"How could I?" The tears were now brimming in Reese's dark eyes and she leaned forward. She hugged Funtime Foxy, the metal felt cold against her shirt and felt the tears trickle down her cheek.

"Please don't make me all emotional." Funtime Foxy sniffled. "I'll rust."

Reese laughed despite her feelings of dread and disaster and smiled. "It's been fun."

"Indeed it has, mate." Funtime Foxy nodded.

They said their goodbyes. Jeremy bawled while holding Ennard and Springtime Bonnie close to her. Funtime Chica refused to hugged, but Reese could see a gleam of sadness and pain in her eyes.

Funtime Freddy nudged Reese with his metal shoulder, causing him to stumble. The bear laughed and smiled with a bittersweet tone lacing his programmed voice. "Thanks for sticking around."

"I couldn't exactly leave." Reese joked and smirked.

"You'd better get going so you can leave without any suspicions arising." Funtime Freddy nodded towards the double doors.

"Bye, Reese!" Ennard waved, trying to hide her sadness.

"Bye matey!" Funtime Foxy also joined the chorus of goodbyes as the left in a hurry.

"You have the matches?" Jeremy checked.

"Yup." Reese breathed, her breath a smoky haze in the cold night air. She reached into her coat pocket and produced a box of matches Funtime Freddy had stolen from the kitchen and given to her.

"Don't hesitate. It'll make it harder Jeremy advised her sadly. A tear still straying on his rosy cheeks. He doused the grass surrounding the building with gasoline that had been in Reese's car.

Reese slipped a match out of the old carton and breathed out heavily. She didn't want it to end like this. Not with Chole inside. Not so she'd never see her again..

No hesitation.

She ran the Match along the rough black side of the box and a flame came to life, dancing in the moonlight.

"You're my best friend.." She recalled Chole's words.

She silently thought a prayer for them as she let the match drop at the base of the building.


	30. Marissa's Death

The flames immediately engulfed the restaurant that looked way to new for Reese's liking.

Jeremy was already heading back towards the car, not being able to stand the sight if the flames eating away at the building.

Reese stepped back a little, but watched, mesmerized by the dancing flames.

The feeling of regret and anxiety washed over her. What had she done? She shook her head to clear the thoughts that gnawed at her when she saw moving out of the corner of her eye. She spun around, and saw only a tiny dying ember of the growing flames. Then she felt it.

The hot breathe on the back of her neck, making her skin tickle.

"If I'm going to burn in hell." Marissa snarled. "In dragging you with me." She grabbed Reese's shoulders before she had time to react and threw her to the ground.

Hearing Reese's cry of shock, Jeremy turned and screamed.

"Stay there, Jeremy!" Reese grunted, attempting to shift Marissa's weight off of her.

"You think you'll protect him? Cute." Marissa drawled with malice.

Reese finally managed to toss Marissa to the asphalt beside her.

"You motherfucker!" Marissa shouted, getting on her hands and knees like a wolf who'd cornered her prey.

"Reese!" Jeremy screamed.

Reese was occupied battling with Marissa as they matched each other blow for blow. Reese was bleeding from her nose rather heavily while Marissa was suffering no setbacks.

"You're weak." Marissa gloated, almost triumphantly.

"As are you." Reese spat, doubled over in pain.

Marissa kicked her square in the stomach, causing her to fall to the pavement. Reese clutched her stomach, unable to breath. Marissa grinned down at her. Her dark blue eyes full of evil intentions.

"Kill me. I already saved them." Reese coughed, blood pouring from his mouth.

Marissa smiled, mockingly sweet and knelt beside her, grabbing her by the hair. Reese winced as she pulled her head back to whisper in her ear.  
"You can't save them."

"I'd say she already did." Marissa looked up and her face visibly paled. A girl looking around sixteen years of age loomed over her, fire dancing in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Marissa spat, her voice menacing but also laced with uncertainty.

"You remember mother? The one you poisoned?" She snapped, her voice shaking with fury.

Reese took her chance to scramble away from the flames, the heat was overwhelming.

"What are you gonna do?" Marissa's face contorted into a wicked grin.

"Don't worry, Mom. We have a place for you here." She stepped aside, a huge, bulky suit sat behind her. It was golden. Almost like Fredbear but not quite. It's build resembled Springtime Bonnie's structure.

It's eyes were a burning amber shade that glowed in the moonlight. Stitches covered her face and upper body.

Reese swallowed her fear and shakily got to her feet. The look on Marissa's face was pure terror.

"Now I'll give YOU life." The girl spat as she removed the metal suit's head.

"No!" Marissa screeched. It was as if she was drawn to the suit, as if it was some sort of hell where she deserved to burn.

"This suit of a piece of each of the children who's souls you took, and here you'll be damned for eternity." Marissa's Daughter growled.

Marissa was now nowhere to be seen. She was gone. The girl fastened the head back on the suit and stepped back.

The suit's eyes flickered and its head swiveled to look at Reese who was unsure about what she should do. It's eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry. I'll come back. I always do."


	31. The End ?

Then she was gone.

The suit. Everything left of the former guard had disintegrated along with the pizza parlor. The girl who'd trapped her in the suit stood, watching the last dying embers of the fire while Reese mustered up the courage to speak.

"T-thank you." She said, shakily, staring at her outline.

"Don't mention it." She answered gruffly, seeming to watch for movement in the lightening sky.

Jeremy sprinted over to her and threw her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you!" Jeremy cried, reaching out to embrace the girl.

"It's.. It's fine." She stepped back awkwardly and scratched her scalp.

"What's your name?" Jeremy ignored how the strange girl has pulled away from her offered hug.

"Charlotte Afton. I should get going. If my dad find my room empty, they'll kill me." Her tone lightened a tiny bit but her grayish brown-tinted eyes were still wide with fear. "You should get going to. Don't want to be here when the police show up."

Now, a faint sound of sirens was blaring off in the distance and Reese realized what trouble they'd be in if they were caught.

"Do you need a ride?" Jeremy asked quickly, also hearing the sirens.

"No, my house is just a couple blocks down." Charlotte pointed down the street and began walking in that direction.

"Thank you again!" Jeremy called out, waving vigorously. The girl saluted them and started to jog away, the left over darkness swallowing her mysteriously.

"I wonder how she knew.." Reese murmured to her, hurrying to car.

"Maybe she's got a sixth sense." Jeremy joked. "But if that's the case, I'm grateful she does." He said more seriously, also in a hurry.

"Agreed." Reese breathed, opening the car door. Before she got in, she glanced back at the decayed building that had burned so quickly and easily. She got in the car.

* * *

 **A Few Years later:**

"Dad!" A little girl around the age of 5 came bounding around the corner of the house, laughing gleefully.

"What is it now, Charlotte?" Jeremy laughed, also happy by her giddy mood.

"Mom's chasing me! She's a scary monster!"

At that moment, Reese appeared and scooped Charlotte into her arms. Charlotte shrieked in protest but continued to laugh. Jeremy raised and eyebrow at Reese who returned him look with a goofy grin.

"Help!" Charlotte managed to wriggle out of Reese's arms and scramble over to Jeremy. She was small for his age, his eyes were a dark blue and his hair was a sandy brown. A mixture of Reese and Jeremy.

"He can't save you!" Reese faked a deep, "monster" voice and tickled Charlotte stomach, causing her to fall against Jeremy's legs.

"Alright girls, settle down." Jeremy laughed, propping Charlotte up on her feet. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Mac and Cheese!" Charlotte immediately ran to the kitchen, forgetting their game of chase. "Mommy, hurry!" She whined impatiently.

"Better get going." Reese nudged Jeremy playfully and kissed his rosy cheek. "Or she'll start rioting."

"Very funny." Jeremy snorted, walking away to join their child in the kitchen.

Reese grinned, following him and looked outside the window. It was a warm, relatively sunny spring day.

Puddles scattered their lawn from the previous gainful and the sunlight hit them just right to make them glimmer.

Memories flitted across her mind and she glanced at Charlotte bitter sweetly. She was named after Funtime Foxy and the girl who save them. Then she smiled a little more surely. She did it. They were free. Finally free."

 **The** **End ?**


End file.
